Fear Of Love
by BeautyIsHerName
Summary: Beastboy and Raven love eachother so much, yet fear reject.
1. Fear of Love

I DO NOT OWN Teen Titans

Fear of Love

_Oh my god, she is so beautiful_. Beastboy said staring at Raven. She was no longer a teenager, but a beautiful young woman with curves that make any man drop dead and long shiny hair that would make any woman jealous.

_Her lips look so soft, _thought Beastboy. He was dying to taste them. He was dying to hold her, touch her, and God knows what else.

_What beauty you have, yet what darkness in your heart you carry?_

"Beastboy, you there?" Cyborg asked waving a hand in his face.

"Yeah," Beastboy said annoyed at the fact his best friend distracted him from his reverie.

"Why don't you just tell her?"

"She hates me."

"How do you know?"

Beast gave him the " do I need to show you proof" look.

"Whatever, man." I just want you to choose, play the game or watch her.

"I choose play the game" _At least for now._

_What is it about you, Gar_. Raven looked lovingly at the green wonder playing with Cyborg. She came down stairs to fix herself some herbal tea. _Ever since that hug, I can't get you out of my mind._

"He has matured a lot."

"Shut up, Knowledge. It can never be."

"Raven I think he's cute. I mean look at him, shoulder length hair, green piercing eyes, and let's not forget his muscles."

"Great, now you Happy. Will you both leave me alone before I lose control?"

At that statement, her teacup broke spilling hot tea all over herself.


	2. Fear of Rejection

"Oh, Crap" yelled Raven in pain.

"Rae what happened?" Beastoy said, eyes filled with concern.

"My teacup just broke, no big deal." "Can you pass me a dish cloth?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Well BB, I see you got this situation handled." "I'm gonna go and talk to Jinx" Cyborg said.

"It wasn't to hot was it?" Beastboy asked while wiping her leg.

"No, I just" Raven couldn't concentrate with Gar touching her like this.

Thoughts filled with love were going through both of their minds. All Beastboy wanted to do was kiss her so passionately and make her knees go weak.

Raven was feeling so many emotions in this one moment. Soon all the windows were starting to break.

"Oh my God, I am so sorry," Raven says her face contorting with pain and fear. But fear of what?

"Raven, it's okay."

Beastboy could not help but feel her pain. It was as if they shared the same heart.

"We can fix the windows." Beastboy said tucking her hair behind her ears.

"If only I could fix your broken heart." It was a whisper, barely even there.

"Gar what did you say?"

He could not wait longer. He had to kiss her and that is just what he did.

And boy he was glad when he did, her lips were as soft as he imagined. Soon he felt her arms around his neck. After what seemed like hours, they broke apart for air.

"Gar, that was …." She soon ran back to her room.


	3. No Fear At All

"Rae come back."

_Why does love have to be so complicated?_

"How could just leave him like that?"

That was the best kiss Raven had ever experienced before. His lips were so soft and he held her as if she would break. She just couldn't open her heart. **Not now. Not ever. **Her destiny was true damnation. As many times as she replayed this thought in her head, Raven still wanted to be loved by Gar.

Knock, Knock

"Look Raven, I know you don't want to hear this right now but I love you. I know you feel the same way about me too. That was not just some kiss. Please let in so we can talk."

"Let him in Raven, please. I need to released. You'll feel so much better when you tell him how you feel."

"No Love I can't. You don't understand."

"But I do. I am you and I know what you want. He's right outside."

"I guess I'll leave now."

"No Gar don't leave me alone." Raven screamed as she opened the door.

"Please come in."

"Why did you run off like that?" Beastboy asks sitting next to Raven on her bed.

"I was scared."

"Me too Rae, I've never felt like this about anyone. Not even Terra." He say holding her had.

"Well what do you want me to do now?"

"Rae, I think you know."

"But what if …" Beastboy seized Raven lips. He soon laid her down.

Raven was in bliss. Gar holding her like this. Kissing her like this. It was driving her crazy. Beastboy was feeling the same emotion. He couldn't believe such a beautiful woman would let him touch her like this and love her like this.


End file.
